


【丞正】天真有邪

by adamandtheo



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamandtheo/pseuds/adamandtheo
Summary: 范丞丞的十八岁限定爱情回忆录，写的是我心中他们之间的拉扯感。播放一首林宥嘉的天真有邪。
Relationships: Fan Chengcheng/Zhu Zhengting | Jung Jung, 范丞丞/朱正廷
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【丞正】天真有邪

“你可知道，对我做过什么最残忍。”

范丞丞放下手里的烟，把音响里每日推荐随机播放到的“天真有邪”关掉。

“你妈的，这首歌怎么还没有从世界上消失。”他一边庆幸还好没有听到他最不想听到的歌词，一边嘲笑自己整整五年了还没有免疫的那股窝囊劲儿。就是你狠狠把我一夜之间，变成了大人。他接过刚才被自己掐掉的歌词，苦笑了一下，唏嘘他的十八岁为何色彩这般浓郁。不过他不后悔，他觉得人生再来一千遍，他也想要这个难忘的十八岁。

范丞丞第一次见到朱正廷是在高三那年。他想他往后这几年依旧迷恋佛罗里达的日出，应该就是因为那晚酒吧门口，空旷的平地前橘色的日出洒落在朱正廷精致的鼻骨，他再靠近一点，瞄到朱正廷毛绒绒金黄色的小汗毛。

美国的入学申请最忙的时候是高二，准备考试，准备推荐信，什么事儿都堆在高二。高三开学前一般都会拿到大学的录取书，高三要做的便是保持原有的成绩就好。一直在埋头努力学习的范丞丞久违感受到了自由的力量，进出酒吧的频率也自然频繁了起来。他光顾的酒吧有两种，一种是和朋友常去的大热酒吧，不管是当地人还是华人都爱有事没事去蹦个迪。还有一种是用来独自发泄情绪安静的小酒吧。

最近他发现一个宝藏，从装修到音乐，他都觉得没有更懂他口味的地方。周末晚上的酒保还特别好看。

范丞丞这天又独自跑去点他最近迷恋的一款鸡尾酒了。他从来没有在其他地方见过Blanche，也不懂为什么就这么好喝，也许是和它带有一点茉莉的味道有关，也许是因为这个茉莉味儿啊经过那个漂亮酒保的手有关。他几度都想上前找那个酒保搭话，但又琢磨不透这个混血小哥到底会不会搭理自己这样一个亚洲面孔的高中生毛小孩。

他长得有多漂亮呢？五官立体深邃，却又比学校那些白人同学来得更加精致，微卷的略长褐色头发因为调酒的缘故总被别到耳后，又有时会扎起一个小卷，每次摇瓶子的时候显得格外可爱。

我可观察得真仔细，范丞丞心里默默嘲笑自己，同时注意到那位混血小哥在哼唱酒吧放的歌。范丞丞像受到什么命运的召唤般，二话不说拿起酒杯，跑到酒保面前的吧台坐下，哼唱了几句，顺势用英文搭话说，我很喜欢这首歌。

混血小哥在三四十个五颜六色的酒瓶面前踌躇很久，随后取出一瓶，转身朝范丞丞笑了，“哦是吗？我也是。”

正在被这笑容融化的范丞丞努力假装淡定问这是什么酒，混血小哥摇着酒告诉他这是他在尝试调新酒。于是范丞丞厚脸皮地问能不能给他尝一下。其实那款酒没有很好喝，特别是和他钟爱的Blanche比起来，少了独特的口感。范丞丞向来都喜欢说真话，“和我手里这杯差挺多，不过这只是你的尝试而已。”

“的确，Blanche是我最满意的作品之一了，不能和我临时起兴调的酒相比。”

范丞丞开始发晕，感觉头顶上方正在放烟花，惊喜与感慨相继朝心头涌来，他不禁这样去想，我喜欢的酒吧，我喜欢的鸡尾酒，和眼前这个好看要死的酒保同时出现在面前，到底是不是一种缘分。将明明这么普通连巧合都算不上的事看得如此梦幻美妙，如果静心去听范丞丞应该能听到，心里的警钟正在拼命摇晃想要提醒他，不要深陷，要醒来。

“抽烟吗？”

范丞丞一呆便是一晚，酒吧里只剩下零零散散几对客人，他烟瘾上来了，在酒精催眠下神志不清地便问混血小哥要不要一起去门口抽根烟。往后范丞丞回忆起来总会觉得自己很好笑。自己根本不知道对方抽不抽烟，就这样冒昧地在工作时间打扰别人，太不礼貌了。但他同时又庆幸眼前这个人说好。混血小哥朝几位客人示意了一下，摘下腰间的围裙，便去拿抽屉里的烟。

天空开始慢慢泛白，范丞丞靠在墙边点了一支烟，再凑上前用他的烟接给身边的人。眼看点着了，他刚要站回去，抬眼间，撇过一眼，撇在了混血小哥长又密的睫毛。

扑通。范丞丞为他一阵激烈的心跳找了一个借口。

佛罗里达的乡村多数是宽阔的平地，他靠在酒吧门口，凝视着日出的光撒向大片的平房，点亮他眼前的平地，不一会儿点亮了他身边正在吐烟圈的人。

仿佛他吐出的烟圈带有金环。

真他妈喝多了。范丞丞给自己翻了一个白眼。不过说到底，还是太阳的错，谁叫它把光这么好看地照到这人脸上的。

偷偷摸摸地，他又为自己的第二次心动找了个更完美的借口。

后来范丞丞就只去这个酒吧了。原因也很简单，因为有朱正廷。

是的，他知道了他的名字，还知道了他其实并不是混血，是当地大学的一个留学生。从朱正廷带有口音的英文中，范丞丞很自信地听出他来自中国，并且死皮赖脸地要到了微信号。

俩人就这样熟了起来。范丞丞知道了朱正廷每次除了周末偶尔还会帮他朋友代班，朱正廷会在每次代班的时候给范丞丞发微信问他来不来。

范丞丞还知道了朱正廷和酒吧很多客人都很熟，时不时会帮他们一些小忙，人缘特别好；朱正廷每次都和客人们说说笑笑，借烟啊，借打火机啊，只要他有的，什么都借。

大家都说朱正廷生性开朗，对周边的人很是照顾，和他在一起便像是身浸如沐春风的温暖。

没错，朱正廷从不吝啬自己的关照与爱。矛盾的是，他调的新酒，却只给范丞丞一个人尝。

大概酒对他来说过于私密吧。但他也不知道怎么就情不自禁总是递给范丞丞。

范丞丞当然有所察觉了，嘴上不说，心里暗暗享受着朱正廷对自己的这一点不同。每每看见朱正廷在和其他客人说笑打闹的时候，他总是在内心说服自己，没事，朱正廷对我最不一样。

他也不知道自己为什么总是在心里说服自己这些，但这也不受他控制，对吧。

哔——范丞丞收到一条微信，是朱正廷跟他讲他今天代班，要不要去捧捧场。原本摊在床上的范丞丞猛得蹦起来，趴在枕头上，回复道今天就不来了，有事。

嘻嘻，生日。

告诉朱正廷自己的生日，范丞丞原本只是期待他发一条语音，说一个甜甜的生日快乐，用他可爱的平翘舌不分的口音。

眼看上一条消息已经是十分钟前了，朱正廷还没有回复。

也是，我不去酒吧，他回我做什么。范丞丞嘀咕，同时把手机扔到床上起身准备出门去和兄弟嗨，边挑衣服边继续嘀咕，我生日你怎么也不说声快乐。

窗边的树枝被突然起的一阵风挤到窗户的玻璃上，伴着它发出的嘎吱声响，床上的手机又震动了一下。范丞丞回头拿起手机。

扑通。

仿佛世界安静得只剩下他的心跳声，急促又慌乱。一个幼稚又兴奋的声音在他耳边回荡，范丞丞贴着手机迟迟不肯放下，想把这段话从耳朵直接灌进脑子里，上锁。

“丞丞，我刚才找其他朋友代班了！哈哈好容易，不愧我之前经常帮他们忙。认识你的第一个生日，一定想要给你过。既然已经有朋友陪你过了，那我就要做最后一个祝你生日快乐的人。我快到12点的时候去你学校找你！”

范丞丞不记得自己的生日是怎么过的了。吹蜡烛的时候心不在焉，喝酒碰杯的时候心不在焉，唱歌的时候心不在焉，明明酒喝得不多，却像醉了假酒一样，在包厢旖旎的灯光下感到晕头转向，大脑涨涨的，里面只装着一个人，眼前糊糊的，仿佛看见了一个人。

“兄弟，你今天行不行啊，怎么，急着回家有妞等着你么？”

“滚，”范丞丞白了他朋友一眼，心却咯噔了一下，像是被说中了一样，又觉得不对，连忙使劲摇头否认自己奇怪的想法。

佛罗里达的夏天燥热得让人气闷，只有到了夜晚才能感到舒适，吸入的空气才不再湿热。范丞丞原本很享受这样的夜晚，而今晚校园内的谧静却衬托得范丞丞的心情格外浮躁。

朱正廷出现了，手里抱着一个大箱子，气喘吁吁的，额头还冒出两颗汗，“范丞丞你们学校宿舍没有电梯，你还住六楼！我车停的超远，没想到箱子这么重……”

原本躁动难安的范丞丞平静了许多，望着面前这个人汗流浃背却依旧清爽动人，真想把他一把抱到怀里，把他的汗擦干净，“你拿这么多东西做什么？”

“给你的礼物呀。刚才给你去挑礼物，但你跟我讲的时候太晚了，我们这辣鸡农村的商场早就都关门了。我只好给你从纪念品店啊我家旁边的小店给你挑了很小的礼物！你不准嫌弃！”

看着朱正廷放下箱子开始碎碎叨叨地抱怨，甚是可爱，范丞丞一时间入了迷，而朱正廷以为范丞丞的面无表情是在嫌弃他的礼物。

“啊！我就知道你要嫌弃我的礼物了，所以我给你买了十，八，个，祝你十八岁生日快乐。”朱正廷挑出箱子里一个包装精致的小袋子，挺直身板，露出他的八齿标准微笑，微微抬头看向比他略高的范丞丞。

范丞丞根本没有在认真听朱正廷一件一件地介绍礼物，他的脑子好乱，像大脑内所有的神经元都开始高速运转，控制情感，控制心跳，控制血管过于喷张，控制思绪过于发散。不知道面前的人为何对他这般好，范丞丞不敢猜，怕猜错，怕自作多情。

“好了，最后一个礼物要重磅出击了。”朱正廷神神秘秘地拿出三个大酒瓶和几个小瓶子，“我今天想了一下午，试了一下午，给你调了一款酒。我在想啊，如果你觉得不错，我就拿给老板尝尝，名字都想好了，跟你叫，Adam。”

床边台灯的亮橘色灯光打在趴床上翻礼物的朱正廷脸上，范丞丞看着他细嫩的肌肤、分明的脸部轮廓，还有白衬衫第二颗纽扣旁若隐若现的锁骨，他使出毕生所学的力气忍住了想要上前推倒朱正廷的冲动。虽说如此，他的下半身却是比大脑诚实许多。

“朱正廷，”范丞丞直直地盯着朱正廷，抓住他悬在空中挥舞的手，打断他兴奋地说着下午调酒的经历，“你真的想送我礼物吗？”

你把自己送给我好不好。

下一秒，空气便凝固了，剩下唯一能够流动的便是炽热的眼神交流。朱正廷发现自己正在被眼前逐渐放大的范丞丞淹没，他睁大双眼，想要努力看清面前紧闭双眼并温柔亲吻自己的人。

朱正廷变得慌乱，他应该推开他的。但范丞丞身上好香，嘴唇好湿软，口腔内的味道也出乎意料地撩动着他。

管他妈的。朱正廷的手贴近范丞丞腰间，打开双唇用舌尖回应起这个小心翼翼的吻。面前这个小心翼翼的人像是得到了什么批许般，忽然激烈起来。手在腰间游走，范丞丞从嘴唇吻到耳边，再到左颈侧，狠狠吸了一口，再一口，在朱正廷耳边低语道：“真的可以吗？”语气温柔，又夹杂着情爱特有的急促。

“如果你不想的话，我就不做。”范丞丞的嘴从朱正廷的颈间移开，抬头看着眼前面色已微微潮红的漂亮尤物。太漂亮了，范丞丞觉得自己的裆部更加肿胀不已。

朱正廷用手臂环住范丞丞的脖子，原本靠在枕头上的他微微抬头又亲上范丞丞的嘴唇，伸出舌头打开他的门牙，“你说呢。”

范丞丞的理智终于完全被冲破了，从朱正廷的唇间一路向下，喉结，乳头，肚脐，到同样肿胀得难以自己的部位。

***

认真说，那第一次我表现地好差，根本不懂怎么润滑，整个把朱正廷搞得很疼。不过那小子也半斤八两，口活真不行。

哈。

范丞丞想着想着就笑了。

即使这样也不影响范丞丞认为这是他做过最喜欢的爱了。不管后来他们又做过无数次，有多么顺利，多么舒服，他还是最喜欢他的十八岁生日礼物。

故事回忆到这里，范丞丞感慨天真稚嫩的他曾经思考过的问题是怎样的多余。他想过一年后该如何维持异地恋，他更想过重新申请朱正廷所在的大学，因为他根本没想过，他俩跌跌撞撞却走不到最后。

从佛罗里达离开去洛杉矶读大学的时候，他几近逃离般坐上飞机，想要快点离开这个走到哪儿都躲不过有他痕迹的地方；但说起来到底有多痛呢，奇怪，一点都没有回忆起来。

看来我回忆也只回忆他的好啊。

电视里突然音量扩大的对白把范丞丞吵醒了，他迷糊中睁开眼，头痛得发胀。他看向茶几七零八落的酒瓶子：我怎么就这么睡着了。

录像带已经开始自动重复第二遍，开头便是梁朝伟和张国荣滚在狭小的单人床上。范丞丞不知自己为何喜欢一遍又一遍地看《春光乍泄》，明明他不是梁耀辉，朱正廷也不是何宝荣。

他不过是喜欢感叹两个如此相爱相配的人为什么走不到一起，是何宝荣放不下他生性自由不羁的心，还是梁耀辉始终无法对何宝荣的性格释怀？他不明白，所以一遍又一遍地看，仿佛看懂了便能看懂自己。

身边的人告诉他，朱正廷和他不搭，他不听，硬是要证明给别人看，再难我也要和朱正廷纠缠到底；于是就有了一次次的争吵和一次次的冷静；他们一次次尝试放弃，却又一次次纠缠在一起。

范丞丞讨厌朱正廷这个，嫌弃朱正廷那个，忍得想爆炸，自暴自弃说要分手，分手了便解脱，再也不必受他的气。而不用过多久，他的漂亮宝贝便又将他最美好的一面摆在他面前，光芒万丈，使得范丞丞十分健忘。

我细数你这么多缺点，却都能在想到你优点的一瞬间将其抛之脑后，我又爱又恨的人啊。

对一个人的思念有多深，往往可以从还能记住他多少坏毛病看出来。他不禁回想起当年和朱正廷相隔两地一个月没见那会儿，后来见面那一炮打得多么轰轰烈烈。他当时似乎根本想不起来自己有多讨厌朱正廷。

那时候，他俩正在经历一次常规的吵架，没料到时机不对，还没说合便把范丞丞逼往美国大西部，留下的只是十天前的一句话。“丞丞，我真的好累。我们放过彼此吧。”

范丞丞没有当一回事，以为没过几天，朱正廷就会带着万丈光芒重新出现在他面前，两个人又会和好如初、如胶似漆。却没想到，朱正廷这次说的累，程度那么深。他跑到朱正廷家门口，才得知朱正廷为了躲他跑去很远的朋友家住。

哈，还是那个范丞丞最不喜欢的朋友。

准确的说，他不喜欢朱正廷的所有朋友，他不喜欢有些朋友看朱正廷的眼神，不喜欢朱正廷对朋友的好，他承认自己过分占有，并且坚决不改。这也占他们的吵架理由的三分之一。

蓝天，白云，微微抖动的机翼，偶尔穿过薄薄的云层望见土绿相间的大地，范丞丞塞着耳机，无精打采地将头固定在窗前。没有任何事此时此刻能进入他的大脑，无论是什么，都会被朱正廷三个字拒之门外。

你说你向往与全世界为敌的爱情。呵。骗子。那你现在在哪里？还在那个傻逼朋友家呆着吧。你又不是不知道今天我的飞机，怎么就连一个电话都没有？

赌气的他刚落地就把朱正廷的一切联系方式拉入黑名单。

也好，再也不用受他的气了，如愿以偿。

九月的第一阵秋风，吹黄树叶，吹掉夏天的痕迹，以前的范丞丞根本不会注意这些，但这次不一样，他祈祷着这风快来，也吹吹走他的夏日限定记忆。他似乎比想象中更快适应洛杉矶，适应新的学校新的环境。如果能小心避开所有敏感的关键词，他好像根本不会想起某个人。

他的手机震动了一下，是他高中的死党。

“范丞，你不要骂我。”

范丞丞瞬间警醒，快速打字，你又做什么对不起你爹的事了？

“你很快就知道了，但我真的觉得，你需要。”

范丞丞第一时间去检查了自己所有的银行账户，一边惊讶自己并没有信用卡出现巨额消费，一边思考这小子还能有什么事情对不起他。半天过去了，也没有发现任何异常并且撬不开死党嘴的范丞丞十分郁闷地摊在沙发上，正准备打开电视消遣一番的时候，门铃响了。

门眼里出现了一张面孔，熟悉又漂亮。瞬间，范丞丞大脑的警钟被用力敲响，晃神发懵之余室内的茉莉香氛不知不觉钻进了他的鼻子。他觉得自己头要炸了，想立刻冲回佛罗里达敲打他的朋友，然后一字一眼说出，离开他我也活得很好，我不需要他。

两个人就这样在门内外站了整整一分钟，眼神闪躲，气氛凝重，空气分子也在努力逃离现场。

“范丞……”朱正廷试图开口，却没想到在下一秒被粗暴地拉进门，狠狠被压在了玄关的墙上。

朱正廷感觉自己整个人即将被吸走，耳边缠绕的是双唇激烈交错发出的淫乱声响，被紧压在墙上的手臂渐渐僵硬，快要失去知觉。“范……你等一……你……”朱正廷的确没有说话的机会，只能任由身上这个人卸下他的外套、衬衣、裤子，然后被一把侵略至最隐秘处。不一会儿，他被撸得受不住，发出轻轻的呻吟声。

他果然还是很懂他的身体。

范丞丞哪里承受得住这他日思夜想的喘息声，顺着朱正廷的嘴唇一路向下，含住那个早已血管分明的部位，用舌尖在最前部肆意打转。不下百次的床事让范丞丞无比懂得如何让朱正廷在最快情况下射出来。

含着口中多出的白色浓稠液体，范丞丞抱起朱正廷便往卧室走去。他盯着身下朱正廷这张完美又潮红的脸，不禁又弯腰在他的红唇上轻啄了一下，抬头，打开嘴巴，将刚含住的液体吐在手上，伸向朱正廷的后庭。原本想狠狠惩罚他，不做足够的扩张便冲进他里面，但范丞丞终究不忍心扭曲眼前漂亮的脸蛋。在激烈的抽插、湿热的肉体交融下，他在朱正廷耳边轻轻说：“还说累吗？还要不要放过彼此？”

停下来的时候，甜腥的味道已填满了整个屋子。朱正廷枕着范丞丞的小腹，玩着范丞丞的腿毛。

“别瞎动，想再被干一次吗？”

朱正廷嘲笑道：“你还干的动么，别瞎逞能。”范丞丞嘿的一下就不乐意了，男人不能说不行。奈何刚起身便知道自己实在是没力气了，又倒回床上。

朱正廷：“我想去环球影城玩。”

“我们在佛罗里达的时候，奥兰多就在旁边，我们都没去过那儿的环球影城，你跑来洛杉矶凑什么热闹？”

“我都大老远跑来找你了，你难道不应该听我的吗？”

范丞丞把手枕在脑后，轻轻地笑了。他才记起自己麻痹了这么久的对朱正廷的思念，叽叽喳喳的朱正廷，和他拌嘴的朱正廷，自说自话的朱正廷，所有之前的嫌弃都被时间冲淡了，只有他的好在那里耀眼夺目。

他果然还是需要他。

秋高气爽，艳阳高照，范丞丞和朱正廷还是去了环球影城，做着小情侣都该做的事，在害怕的时候躲进你的怀里，将故意掩饰成理所应当；给你戴上纪念品店的公主皇冠，向世界宣告即使你是个大老爷们也永远是我心中的小公主；最后再一起分一杯巨大的饮料，抱在胸前占身前整整一半，饮料瓶是最喜欢的DC英雄，你嘲笑说这是骗小朋友玩的，说完也喝了很大一口。

明明故事回忆到这里还是朝着Happy ending的方向快乐进发，情节却像是坐了过山车，在最高点一冲直下。

冲下后，便到达终点。

那天晚上他们就又吵架了，因为说到两个人的未来，他们重新回到各执己见的态度，撕破脸皮，各不让步。性格的分歧，未来道路的分歧，所有的分歧都是那么简单、无解。

其实范丞丞早就应该明白，他们的快乐永远都是短暂的，就像在药物作用下欲仙欲死的梦境终究会消失，人也终究会被冰冷的现实唤醒；这时，见过最耀眼的天堂，才更知道曾经灰色的世界也在耀眼天堂对比下成了无尽的黑。

“啪，”打火机的光亮划破原本的昏暗，范丞丞从沙发上坐起来，点起一支烟，决定停止今晚的回忆。

今晚回忆杀的代价也够了，他心想着，看向茶几上烟灰缸里的烟头和堆满的酒瓶，其中有几个还未见底的洋酒瓶格外扎眼。

Adam.

是他真正的十八岁生日礼物啊，是朱正廷调过一遍后他就再也忘不了的味道。于是他死缠烂打让朱正廷教会他，甜蜜地在他耳边说，要在每次想他的时候调来聊以慰藉。

范丞丞觉得自己果然是男子汉大丈夫，说到做到，二十四岁了还记得十八岁时幼稚的承诺，对着根本消失在生命中的人。

害，朱正廷，你可太知道害一个人，怎样害一生了。

（完）


End file.
